Changelog 1.7.0
Version: 1.7.0 (Date: 2011/2/21) Description: Gameplay *New: Level cap increased to 60. *New: “Kill Enemy” event. Now it´s possible to obtain experiencie by killing realm enemies. *New: Repeatable daily quest system. *Modified: NPCs dialog interface. *Modified: Interface for stackable objects purchase. *Modified: Sending group invitations to a dead character is no longer possible. *New: "Armor Sets" system. Currently applied to Warmaster’s armors. *New: Spawning creatures system can now be associated to certain game events (for example day/night cycles). *Modified: Command /me will no longer expand for several lines of text if it is very long. Content *New: Currency called "Master Coins". It allows access to especial content sold by Warmaster’s merchants. *New: “Warmaster” power disciplines. Only available for players who reach the status of “Warmaster”. *New: “Warmasters” armor sets and weapons. These special items are sold in all realm’s mayor cities, can only be purchased with “Master Coins.” *Modified: Improved environment visuals. War Zone map has been extended. *New: Creatures - Tiger, White Tiger. *New: Armors and weapons from level 55 to 60, inclusive. *New: Daily RvR quests in all the major cities of the three realms. *New: Objective for quest "Kill N Unique Realm Enemies". This allows to account for unique deaths in specific time periods. *New: Improved system for armors. Special socketed armors can now be obtained from looting killed creatures and/or by existent premium items (Lucky boxes). *New: “Blacksmith” NPCs now have the option “Improve Armor”. *Modified: All existent armors now have one or several improvements points. *Modified: Random protection distribution against different elements. It applies to all armors obtained by looting or lucky boxes. Premium *New: Item "Improve Armor" in minor and major versions. It allows different improvement types for armors. Client *Updated: Mumble support (version 1.2) has been added. Server *Modified: Security measures in commerce code to prevent abuses. *Corrected: Exploit that allowed to maintain the speed of a mount after the character has dismounted. Realm versus Realm gameplay updates *Maximum gate door health for all realms has been drastically reduced. *It´s no longer needed that a single realm captures all fortifications in order to begin the invasion. *The realm gate can only become vulnerable if the defending realm loses control of its 3 fortifications, it doesn´t matter if the captured buildings belong to one or two attacking realms. *Once the defending realm loses control of its 3 fortifications, it will have a 15 minute window to regain control of any one of them. If this is the case, the realm gate won´t go to the “vulnerability¨ stage. *If 15 minutes have passed and the defending realm didn´t recover any fortification, the door will become “Vulnerable” . *The realm gate vulnerability will be interrupted if the defending realm recovers any of its 3 fortifications. *If during the vulnerability stage, the realm gate door is destroyed, it will remain open for a maximum period of 2 hours or until the defending realm recovers any one of its 3 fortifications (whatever happens first). New rule *If any given realm has no gems, own or enemy, in its portal or any of the altars, it will become “Neutral”. In this neutral state, all realm fortifications go back immediately to its original owner and cannot be captured. *This neutrality period will end if: a) One of the offending realms opens the portal and visits the Golden Dragon. b) The “neutral” realm recovers or steals any gems from enemy portals and altars. Category:Changelogs